


i'll always find you

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, honeymoon sex, married royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Roy and Riza enjoy and make the most of their honeymoon





	i'll always find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> happy birthday aoife (waddiwasiwitch)! this is my gift to you; some royai fluff and sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i hope you enjoy and have a fantastic day!
> 
> the title of this fic is (such a royai song) I'll Always Find You by Raiden X YURI

 

“Do you hear that?” Roy murmured, his body shifting on the bed beside Riza. She felt the mattress depress as he moved, his lips coming to kiss her shoulder. Smiling, she lowered the book she had been reading to her lap, turning to face him. Kisses were rained down on the skin of her arm, something she thoroughly enjoyed.

“Hear what?”

“Exactly,” he replied, a devilish smirk on his face as his gaze met hers. “Finally, some silence. No crisis that needs seen to, nobody to interrupt our meetings.”

“I should think so, it’s our honeymoon after all.” A thought just occurred to her, causing her face to turn into a grimace. “Please tell me you dismissed the guards?” She didn’t want them to hear exactly what the newlyweds got up to in their bed at night.

Roy had become very attentive since their wedding. To say their wedding night was an exciting affair would be an understatement. Roy had a stamina and focus she had never really seen from him before, apart from when he was studying alchemy all those years ago. It made her heart flutter to think that he was as interested and invested in her as he had been about his alchemy. It was a major part of his life, and to see him give her the same attention meant a lot.

Since they had been bound together legally in marriage, he had barely kept his hands off her. She supposed he was making up for lost time. They could finally be open and honest about their relationship and Roy was more than ready to take advantage of it. At work, he was all business. The Fuhrer had a lot on his plate as it was, however, he never forgot about those that mattered to him. Riza wasn’t ashamed to admit they had gotten more than a bit frisky in his office.

Listen, when Roy Mustang spoke to her _in that way_ , his voice dropping low, whispering directly into her ear, his eyes smouldering with his desire, Riza was helpless to resist. She had simply tutted at his blatant disregard for his paperwork – which quickly found its way to the floor – but grinned back at him as he claimed her lips with his own, backing up towards his now clear desk.

“Of course, I did,” he chuckled, lips moving up to her throat. “This isn’t my first rodeo, Captain Hawkeye.”

“Oh?” she asked, voice taking on a playful lilt. Rolling onto her side, her book falling onto the floor, long forgotten about, she settled down on her pillows, so she was facing him. “Care to share with the rest of the class, _sir_?”

Roy smirked, but she saw how he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, when she called him “sir”. He was leaning over her now, the aura around him shifting dangerously, and Riza felt a thrill in her stomach. Roy moved, placing a hand behind her, trapping her between his arms. Riza rolled onto her back, staring up at him, awaiting his next move with bated breath. “Well, there was our wedding night,” he murmured, head dipping to kiss her chastely before pulling away again just as quickly. “Then the night after,” he chuckled. Riza felt heat pool in her stomach the more he played this little game. An ache begun to develop between her legs. Squeezing them together, she half berated herself for starting this.

Riza discovered she had a love/hate relationship with Roy’s teasing. They had known each other for so long that he knew _exactly_ how to push her buttons and get her wound up. Even before they had properly announced they were “dating” to the public – it was _so_ much more than just dating – they had been together physically, and Roy always had been a fast learner.

“Then,” he continued after another chaste kiss to her lips, leaving Riza wanting more. “There was the…” He cocked his head, counting. “Five times in my office,” he grinned wolfishly, kissing her five times. He never got a chance to pull away the final time because Riza gripped his bare shoulder tightly, pulling him back down to kiss him properly. He groaned into her mouth, sending shocks through her body. “I haven’t finished sharing yet,” he murmured against her lips, pouting.

“Shut up,” Riza rolled her eyes, smile amused.

The bed was large enough – “only the best for the First Lady of Amestris” Roy had told her when she saw where they would be staying for the week – that Roy dropped the shoulder he had placed on the other side of Riza, rolling over so he was below her body. Riza laughed against him as they moved. When she pulled away, she saw the silliest grin on Roy’s face, full of love just for her.

When Roy had proposed they come up north to a cabin in the woods for their honeymoon Riza readily accepted. Their lives had been chaotic since Roy’s ascension to Fuhrer and their wedding. The last year had been a blur of activity and Riza had a hard time processing it completely. A week of complete peace in the snowy Amestrian mountains would do them a world of good. It might alleviate enough tension between them that Riza might not have to bring a change of clothes into the office because of their extracurricular activities when Roy was working late at night.

It might.

Roy slid her t-shirt over her head, capturing her lips as soon as possible, as if being apart from them for a second longer was too much for him to bare. He was already shirtless so Riza’s hands drifted down to the waistband of his trousers, palming his erection. She grinned as he squirmed under her touch, mewling at her attentions.

She would have regretted it if it didn’t feel so good, but Roy got his revenge. Her bra slipped off her shoulders and he cupped her breasts tenderly, fingers flicking her nipples _deliciously_. Riza’s back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest, relishing at the skin on skin contact. A moan left her as he lifted his head to bury his face in her chest, lips moving towards a nipple.

A surprised sound left her as Roy gripped her hips tightly, rolling them over once again. Not giving Riza a chance to recover, Roy’s head dipped low, down to her chest. His teeth grazed her sensitive skin, making her cry out. Once satisfied he had shown them enough attention, his fingers caressed her wet skin, making Riza shiver.

“Show me what you can do with those fingers, _sir_ ,” she challenged wickedly.

Roy growled, an animalistic sound, that almost sent her over the edge right there. Said fingers drifted down her skin, teasing her flesh and lighting a fire everywhere they went, as his mouth moved to her neck, paying close attention to that spot below her ear. He eventually made it to where Riza needed him most. She moaned loudly as Roy parted her folds. He hissed as he felt the wetness pooled there. “God, Riza,” he moaned breathlessly. “You’re so wet.”

“Roy,” she whined. “I need…” Another moan left her as his fingers circled around her lips with the lightest of pressure. It was driving her crazy in the best way.

“What do you need?” he asked casually against her throat, but there was an edge to his voice.

 _God’s he’s hot when he’s turned on_.

“I need –” She was cut off with a gasp this time as his thumb brushed gently against her clit. Her hips rocked desperately, trying to seek out the friction she so urgently needed, but Roy pulled away.

“What, Riza?” The heat at her neck was gone but Riza was too lost to look where he had moved to.

“I need you,” she let out in a rush, chest heaving as he continued to tease. She was torn between wanting him to continue and wanting to rip his head off to get him to stop.

“Need me for what, Riza? You’re going to have to be more specific,” he smirked. Riza’s eyes opened lazily and she panted at the look in his eyes. They were dangerously dark with his arousal. He was sat back on the bed, head cocked as he watched her chest heave, expression clearly frustrated.

“I need you inside me,” she panted, eyes closing as the pressure increased slightly. A thin sheen of sweat broke over her skin, the cool air in the room adding to her heightened state. A breeze caressed her wet skin, making Riza jerk. Lifting her head, Riza saw Roy had repositioned himself. He was now lying on his stomach, gazing her at her swollen lips. She hadn’t even notice him move.

Anticipation prickled her skin at what might be coming next. The image of him staring at her pussy curiously – like a scientist trying to figure out an equation – as he continued to circle her lips with his fingertips gently, never venturing close to where she actually needed him, was burned into her mind and turned her on even more.

“Like this?” he asked, driving his fingers inside her sharply. Riza gasped loudly, her body shuddering at the contact. His voice was so innocent, as if he really was trying to figure out what to do. She knew for a _fact_ that he knew what to do with his fingers. She had seen them in action many times nowadays – felt them too – and every time he snapped to activate the array on his gloves Riza felt a heat pool in her stomach. Around the office she was sure he did it on purpose just to try and rouse a reaction from her.

His finger pumped in and out of her slowly, before gradually building up in speed, adding in another. Riza was lost to it all, simply focussing on the sensations she was feeling. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm as Roy pulled his fingers away.

“No!” she cried desperately, legs automatically closing together to help sate the ache that was _right there_. However, they were stopped by something solid. Roy. He grinned darkly up at her, the sight of him making her gasp loudly. She wasn’t left wanting for long. Riza’s body jerked as she felt his tongue on her clit. He attacked her bundle of nerves with renewed vigour, all thought of teasing gone from his mind. His tongue moved up and down her, stroking and caressing her pussy as her walls convulsed with her impending orgasm. Her moans turned into high pitched keening, a scream erupting from her as her orgasm ripped through her. Her thighs closed of their own accord, locking Roy’s head in place, as she gripped his hair tightly in her fist. Something told her he was more than happy to oblige because he continued his ministrations, eagerly lapping up the juices that were dripping down her legs.

He certainly looked like the cat that had got the cream as he crawled back up her body, kissing her clit once final time, her stomach, and in between her breasts before giving each mound the same attention as the rest of her body. He left wetness in his wake as he moved upwards still, leaving her own juices on the hollow of her throat before kissing her lips. She sighed against him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. It made a fresh wetness rush through her.

“Ready for round one?” he asked, his smile doing unfair things to her.

“What was that, then?” she asked breathlessly, too boneless to move.

“That was the warm up,” he smirked. “I’m ready for the main event now.”

A hand snaked down her side, tickling her skin as it ghosted over her flesh. He grasped her ass, pulling it sharply up towards him. She let out a sound of surprise, not expecting the sharp movement, but the feel of his hand caressing her sensitive ass left her reeling once more.

Their tongues caressed one another, moving together as Roy shed his pyjama trousers. Riza’s feet caught the fabric and helped him out of his clothes. Roy pulled away, never breaking eye contact with her, as he shed his boxers, his erection standing proud just as he was unashamed to show it to her.

Riza stared right back at him, watching his every move as he rolled the condom over his cock. She shifted in anticipation, her pussy quivering at the sight of it. Roy crawled back up her body slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. Riza was certainly his prey, caught in his gaze helplessly. She would willingly be eaten out by him any day of the week. Looking back on their last week in the office, she had.

He kissed her as he positioned himself over her. Riza could feel the heat radiating off him. He paused once poised to enter, the tip of his cock _just_ pressing against her entrance as she tried to pull him inside her. Riza was about to scold him for teasing her again when the look on his face stopped her.

She smiled softly in understanding. “I love you,” she whispered, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. Roy turned his face into her palm, kissing it softly.

“I keep thinking… I mean, I just –”

She knew what he was thinking. The fact they were so happy felt wrong suddenly after everything they had done over the years. But this was a time for them. It was selfish, but they were only human and deserved a reprieve from their demons at some point. That’s what this week was for, just them.

“Roy?” she asked, drawing his attention out of their past. “Make love to me.” Riza rose up to capture his lips, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, pulling him down so she could lie back on the bed.

They would discuss those doubts, but not until they were back home. For the first time in twenty years they had a moment of peace. She wanted them to enjoy it.

Roy eased himself inside her slowly, the pair moaning quietly at the sensation, Riza’s walls trying to pull him in deeper. She was already soaked again so there was barely any friction as he moved slowly. Roy rocked his hips once he was fully inside her, pausing for a moment so Riza could feel him filling her.

“I love you,” he whispered back against her lips as they met once more, Roy beginning to pick up the pace.

Riza felt herself building up to another orgasm and locked her legs around Roy’s waist. He growled as her heels dug into his back, starting to pound into her. She heard the squelching sound as they moved together, and it left her even more turned on. Roy’s head dipped to capture one of her bouncing breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and tugging gently with his teeth. Riza cried out, hands flying up to anchor herself against his shoulders. Her nails dug into his flesh and Roy growled her name in response.

“Do you like that?” he panted.

“Oh, god, _yes_ ,” she moaned.

“Do you like my cock pounding into your pussy?”

“Yes.” The sensation was building inside her once more, eager to get her to the edge of her orgasm and push her into the void.

“I can feel it stretching you as I move,” he panted into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “Can you feel it, Riza? Can you feel me moving inside you, filling you completely?”

“Yes!” she cried out, back arching.

It was all too much. His words, his soft lips grazing her ear, his cock pounding into her pussy. Within seconds she was flung over the edge and she screamed as a second orgasm tore through her. Roy continued to move, almost hitting his own. She let out another cry as he rolled her clit roughly with his fingers, prolonging her pleasure. He didn’t let up though and Riza felt herself become boneless as Roy moved inside her and assaulted her clit mercilessly.

She felt his body shudder under her legs and her hands. His cock pulsed inside her, jerking as he finally came, moaning loudly. He continued to move inside her, slower this time, as he rode out his orgasm. Riza’s grip on his shoulders grew slack, her hands sliding down his arms to rest atop the hands braced on either side of her.

Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, his cock still inside her. Riza wasn’t quite ready for him to leave there just yet, so she kept her heels against his back. His frame covered her own and the pressure of his body on top of hers felt exquisite. He wasn’t crushing her, still supporting some of his weight on his hands that Riza had covered with her own.

“I love you, Riza Hawkeye. So much,” he panted into the crook of her neck. His hair tickled her face and she brought a hand up to the back of his head, holding him against her while smoothing his locks down. Slowly, her hand made its way to the back of his neck, fingers curling in his hair.

“And I love you, Roy Mustang,” she smiled. “I always have.”

He pulled away gently, a grin already on his face. This Roy was a drastic change to the man she had just seen. He kissed her lovingly, the pair of them basking in their post-orgasm bliss.

“I’ll be right back.”

Roy eased out of her and walked towards the bathroom. Riza rolled over to watch him leave, admiring his body and the way his muscles moved as he walked. Her legs trembled at the thought of getting up and jumping his bones right there. The want was there, however the energy wasn’t.

 _In the morning_ , she thought with a grin.

He re-entered the room wearing a pair of boxers and smile. His hair was sticking up after Riza had ran her hands through it numerous times and she had to admit, he looked incredibly cute. So different from the man who had teased her not too long ago. How he could go from sexy as hell to complete goofball was a skill and always left her baffled. It was a good thing she loved both sides of him.

Once Riza had cleaned herself up Roy was already in bed. She picked up the t-shirt closest to her – a blue academy training top of Roy’s which had been draped across the back of the chair, laid out for him to wear tomorrow.

“I was going to wear that tomorrow,” he grinned like she knew he would, watching her dress before him.

“I can wear something else,” she offered, already knowing his response.

“No. Keep it on,” he smirked. “It looks better on you.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Riza climbed into bed and Roy automatically wrapped his arms around her. They were wrapped in their own cosy cocoon, basking in each other presence. It was enough for them to simply be held like this by the other. Their lives had been spent with such a great distance between them that to finally be able to simply touch each other didn’t feel real. There were moments in the office when Riza would reach up to brush Roy’s errant hairs off his forehead – he wore his hair slicked back now to make him seem older – only to freeze. Roy’s sympathetic smile told him he understood. Riza would return it, her own smile brighter than before as she brushed them away, her hand moving to cup his cheek as she planted a kiss on his lips. The team (Havoc) would mutter for them “to get a room” and Riza would glare back at, daring them to make another comment. It was half-hearted though, Riza was too amused by it nowadays to really be mad at them as they (Havoc) made dumb comments or kissing noises. Roy would often raise his hands to snap should another person comment, but it was only recently Riza realised he was actually smirking smugly at Havoc while giving him the finger. It was all good banter between them.

It didn’t take Riza too long to realise the reason she wasn’t bothered by their comments anymore was because she was happy. She felt content and whole with Roy finally by her side in the ways that mattered.

“What would you say to having kids?” Roy asked her, burying his face in her hair.

“Do you mean with you, or in general?”

“Would the answer be different?” he chuckled.

“Well, yes,” Riza replied, as if it was obvious. She giggled as Roy dug his fingers into her ribs. “I’m not opposed to it,” Riza answered once she had finally calmed down.

“Good to know,” he yawned loudly.

Riza chuckled. “Get some sleep, Roy.” She smiled to herself, happy that she could finally use his first name. It felt foreign on her tongue, but extremely welcome. “We’ll talk about this later. We have all week,” she grinned.

“Yeah, we do,” he replied. It was supposed to sound excited, but another yawn cut him off.

When they awoke Riza spotted a piece of paper slid underneath the door. Curious, she picked it up while Roy was showering.

“You said you sent them away,” she glared at Roy, who had just exited the bathroom. He froze on the spot, putting his hands up in surrender to whatever wrong he had done, towel hanging loose on his hips. His eyes spotted the note and he realised what she was talking about.

“I did!” he replied.

Riza shook her head, but did smile, amused, when she re-read what was on the note.

 

_Get it, Hawkeye_

_Havoc_

_x_


End file.
